


Hunger and Bim Trimmer

by ego_to_ego



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, Markiplier egos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ego_to_ego/pseuds/ego_to_ego
Summary: Bim Trimmer is NOT a cannibal. Or at least, that's what he tries to convince everyone.





	Hunger and Bim Trimmer

Bim Trimmer is NOT a cannibal.

At least, that’s what he tried to convince everyone. He never actually  _ ate  _ those burgers. It was all for show. It wasn’t his fault Matthias liked it!

The other egos teased him for it. Murder is nothing new to them, half of the egos in the building murder without a second thought. Cannibalism, however, is a novelty. Even Dark would mention it when he wanted to get under the show host's skin. What annoyed Bim the most was that the fact that no one would  _ ever _ take any food he offered to them. Bim didn’t think that was necessary.What kind of person would put meat, let alone  _ human _ meat in their cupcakes? 

Bim Trimmer doesn’t eat humans, and that’s a fact.

However, the fans kept clinging to the idea, even through Mark’s announcement of the Cyndago egos’ retirement. Once Bim had gotten over the fear of fading, he had hoped in vain that people would forget that aspect of his personality. They did not.In fact, a couple Tumblr posts later, and the interest only increased.

That’s when Bim started to feel it. The hunger. No matter how much he ate, his stomach wasn’t satisfied. He felt jittery, on edge. Bim tried to hide it with fake smiles and fake confidence, but the other egos saw it. Even Wilford, as oblivious as he is,was starting to notice a drop in his performance. Bim considered going to see Dr. Iplier but decided against it. The man was too busy as it is. 

One day, everything came to a head. Bim was making his way to the studio, planning on working on a new episode of  _ Hire My Ass.  _ The chiraunas were good and so was his trusty meat grinder, but he should be going bigger. Maybe this time he’ll bring in a lion, or a chimera, or...what type of dinosaurs eat meat?

Bim was reaching forward to grab the handle of the studio door when it swung open before him. Wilford stood on the other side, sleeves rolled up, hands and forearms covered in blood. He almost strode right past Bim, but he looked up at the last second, eyes lighting up.

“Trimmer!” he said in greeting, and went to clap a hand on Bim’s shoulder. Bim quickly shuffled just out of reach. He had just gotten his suit pressed, he wasn’t about to get it dirty now.

Bim smiled and straightened his glasses.

“Wil, just got finished with an interview I presume?” 

“Yup,” Wilford responded, popping the end of the word. “It was cut a little short though, the man just wasn’t cooperating!” Wilford waved the knife held in his right hand wildly as he spoke. “Maybe I’ll try to get him to come back for a return interview later.”

“That sounds nice Wil,” Bim said with the tone a parent might use with an over-imaginative child. Bim knew Wilford’s latest interviewee wouldn’t be going anywhere for well...ever. That meant Bim was probably the one to have to clean things up. He groaned internally.

“Well, I’ll see you later. Maybe uh...wash your hands while you’re at it” With one more flash of his pearly teeth, Bim slipped past Wilford into the studio.

The set was still up, two chairs facing each other in front of a brick background, but the cameras weren’t rolling and the stage lights were dark. The first chair, Wilford’s chair, was empty. The second one held the dead body of some bland, semi-famous man Bim had seen on the TV once before. Blood was rapidly soaking through his button-down shirt. Bim wouldn’t have given the man a second glance, except at that moment, the smell hit him. Tangy, and metallic, and so  _ delicious _ . 

Against Bim’s will, his mouth began to water at the sight of the body, laid out perfect just for him. His shaky legs drew Bim onto the stage, pulling him closer. He couldn’t help himself. A hand reached forward, ripping open the man’s already ruined shirt. Bim’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. The body’s chest was littered with stab wounds, the blood still fresh. As if in a dream, Bim watched himself  lean forward and lick a line up the man’s chest, collecting his blood on his tongue. The taste was heavenly, and Bim lost all self control.

Bing was the one to find him, swaggering into the studio only to see Bim, face and hands covered in blood, straddling a dead body in Wilford’s chair. The body’s chest was ripped wide open, as if by a wild animal. Its limbs were twisted and broken, chunks of flesh taken out of the arms. 

Bim didn’t notice Bing’s arrival, nor his quietly whispered “Holy Shit” before he backed quickly out of the room, running to fetch Dark. He only hesitated a moment before knocking on Dark’s door. 

“What is it?” came Dark’s growled response.

“Uh...dude, you need to see this,” Bing called. “Bim is straight up eating someone in the studio.”

Immediately, the door swung open, hitting Bing square on the nose. He yelped and stumbled backwards, clutching his face. Dark didn’t care, making his way in quick strides from his office to the studio. His aura lashed angrily at the walls. He should have seen this coming. The ideas of fans are nothing if not powerful, and this one had been circulating ever since Bim’s first appearance. Bim was no doubt making a mess and making things far too difficult for him. 

Dark was right. There was no way Bim didn’t hear the sharp ringing of Dark’s approaching aura, but he didn’t look up from his “work” when the demon entered, calling for Bim to stop. Dark had to physically pull Bim off the man’s body. Bim was kicking and writhing and growling like a feral animal, so far from his usual pristine facade.

He didn’t come back to his senses until he was taken out of the room and forcefully dragged to the clinic. There he finally collapsed on the floor, angry yelling turning quickly into pitiful sobs. Dark pulled an extremely concerned Dr. Iplier to the side for a word. Then he left quickly, not wanting to deal with the emotional burden that is Bim Trimmer. The Doctor walked over to the man on the floor, crouching down next to him. Bim lifted his face, sniffling, tear tracks making their way over his blood-stained cheeks. Dr. Iplier handed Bim a damp washcloth, which he quickly grabbed to start wiping his face clear of blood, snot, and tears. 

Bim pulled himself up into a sitting position, sobs falling to just quiet sniffles as he attempted to regain his composure. He pulled off his glasses and wiped them on a clean portion of his shirt so he could see again. Doc offered a hand out to Bim, getting him into a standing position. He was already wearing surgical gloves, so he didn’t mind the smears of blood Bim’s hands left on his.

“I’m sorry, I-” Bim started, lip trembling, looking like he was close to tears again. Dr. Iplier cut him off before he could start sobbing. He wasn’t the best at dealing with emotions.

“You didn’t eat any of the brain, did you?” He asked sharply. 

“N-No” Bim stuttered. 

“Good.” Dr. Iplier pulled off his gloves and threw them into a trash bin, fetching a clipboard from his desk behind them. He started scribbling something furiously on it, which was making Bim nervous.

“So, bad news is that engaging in cannibalism, especially raw cannibalism, is extremely bad for your health. Good news is that by avoiding the brain and other nervous tissue, you are less likely to get prion disease and die a very horrible death.”

“Okay…so how do I stop?”

“You can’t.” Dr. Iplier said simply. “Now that you’ve given in to the fan’s whims, I’d say addiction is very likely. I’m sorry, you’re a cannibal.”

The twist on the doctor’s catchphrase would have made Bim roll his eyes in any other situation. Instead, his eyes stared blankly forward as he realized the gravity of his situation. He was screwed.

“Can I leave now?” Bim asked, voice monotone. “I want to change my clothes.” The suit he had once been proud of was now completely ruined, shirt and tie rumpled and soaked in blood. 

“I guess that’s alright. But I want you to come in for regular appointments now. At least once a week. And we’ll have to make a plan for your diet, perhaps in a way that’s a little less...messy” Dr. Iplier spoke quickly, and Bim was barely listening,

“Uh huh,” he replied and left  the room quickly, his legs carrying him on autopilot down the hallway to his own room.

Bim slammed the door behind him, locking it and letting his back rest against the wood as he slid to the floor. He started into space blankly for a couple of minutes before he gathered the energy to pull himself into action. He ripped off his jacket and tie along with the rest of his clothes, throwing them into a pile in the corner. Bim felt filthy and was quick to head to his adjoining bathroom, turning the water on as hot as it would go. He scrubbed and scrubbed, watching the water turn pink at his feet, until his skin was shiny and raw. Then he stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself, pretending like he wasn’t avoiding his reflection in the mirror. He collapsed on his bed staring up at the ceiling, and lay there, hating himself, until sleep overtook him.

The next morning was far too normal. Bim woke up much earlier than usual  due to the fact he had fallen asleep in the early afternoon the day before, but he didn’t feel like getting up. He had considered staying in his bed the entire day but the smell of pancakes pulled him up and into the kitchen. Oliver was there, spatula held in one hand, wearing an adorable yellow apron. He gave Bim a smile as bright as the sun, scooping some pancakes onto a plate and handing them to him.

“You’re up early!” he chirped.

“So are you,” Bim teased. It was impossible to be in a bad mood with the smiling android around. 

“I decided to make pancakes for everyone!” Ollie said happily in explanation. 

Bim grabbed a fork from the nearby drawer and took a bite of his pancake. He practically moaned in pleasure, making Olliver giggle. “These taste  _ really _ good”

“I made the batter last night and put it in the fridge. I’m utilizing the old Fischbach recipe” With that, Oliver turned to the griddle again with a whirr, flipping the remaining pancakes with mechanical efficiency. 

Eventually, other egos started to trickle in to the kitchen, ranging in moods from extremely chipper, like the Jims, to practically zombies ( i.e. The Doctor). No one gave Bim a second look, and no one teased him about his eating habits.

It wasn’t until Bim was washing his plate off in the sink that he realized something. He felt  _ full.  _ The jitteriness, the pangs in his stomach, they were gone.

When Bim went to the studio after breakfast, the body was gone, the set completely clean. Bim knew that must have been Dark’s doing.

Wilford was pushing Bim to record an episode, so he obliged. It felt good, the best content he had put out in months. Wilford  _ had _ ended up “accidentally” shooting his favorite contestant, but that only added to the drama.

Bim found himself going to bed that night feeling more satisfied than he ever had. He was staring at the ceiling again, lost in thought, but this time it wasn’t thoughts of self loathing. So what if he was a cannibal? The other egos have done worse. The fans love Bim. Everyone loves Bim. He’s the greatest game show host the world has ever seen. And just maybe tomorrow he could get Wilford to have another “accident” and volunteer to cleanup the mess himself this time. Yeah...that sounds like a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @ego-to-ego on Tumblr! Comments are much appreciated but of course not required.


End file.
